In the art of framing pictures, diplomas, crewel work or other displayable items, it has been understood that very often moisture condenses between the transparent member, for example a glass member, of the package and the item, i.e., a picture, to be displayed. If there is no separation or merely the separation of a relatively thin cardboard mat, then very often the picture, or item to be displayed, clings to the transparent member by virtue of the water condensed out and lying therebetween. In such circumstances, the picture is very often damaged.
In the prior art there has been some attempt to overcome the problem by using cardboard separators and separators made of balsa wood or even a relatively thick matting material. Each of these solutions has been burdened with infirmities. For instance, the balsa wood separator absorbs water and becomes acidic thereby discoloring the item that is being displayed. In addition, the balsa wood has to be painted to some suitable color lest it detracts from the picture or item to be displayed. In addition, the balsa wood is normally fastened with some form of clip. The cardboard separator and the relatively thick molding material change the aesthetics of the picture because for instance, the matting material overlaps the picture and both the cardboard separators and the matting material need to be colored properly so as not to detract from the picture. In addition, the cardboard and the matting material absorb water and often become mildewed as any wet paper item will.
The present invention is a clear plastic so there is no distraction from the picture because the color of the picture or the color of the item to be displayed is picked up by this clear plastic separator. The separator being plastic does not lend itself to absorbing water and hence, does not become acidic as does the balsa wood nor does it become mildewed as do the paper products. The present invention is formed to readily adhere to the glass or transparent member and it can be stacked to provide greater depth for greater separation between the transparent member and the item to be displayed.